


Letting My Best Friend Date My Boyfriend

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: Shitty and Jack Shennigans [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's YouTube Channel, Cheek Kisses, Gen, Jack and Shity cuddle, Jack's ass, Letting my best friend date my boyfriend challenge, M/M, Shitty and Jack 'date'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: “A few months ago I got tagged in this ‘challenge’ where I have one of my best friends date you for a day!” Bitty looked over at Jack, a smile on his lips. Jack lifted his head from his book, something about history, a smile on his lips, “Oh? Which one of our friends would you pawn me off on?” He said playfully. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to do it. I haven’t given it any thought. I just thought it was funny, you with one of the guys from the-“Their conversation was interrupted by Shitty who burst into the kitchen, “Did I hear that some lucky bastard is going to date Jack Zimmermann for a day? Because sign me the fuck up. I’ll do it.”
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Series: Shitty and Jack Shennigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	Letting My Best Friend Date My Boyfriend

Bitty had gotten a few tweets now suggesting he do the ‘I let my best friend date my girlfriend’ challenge. He found the idea amusing but would never put Jack through something like that, nor was it something he’d want on his channel. The craze soon died away the idea with it, until one day when in the kitchen with Jack. Jack was at the Haus for a visit, just for the weekend, and Shitty had come over as well. Something about planning a Kegster, Bitty hadn’t been paying attention, just happy that both of them were staying the weekend. Jack was sitting at the table reading a book while Bitty was working some pie dough. All of a sudden, he remembered the tweets he had previously been tagged in.

“Honey, you’ll never believe this-“ He chuckled, “A few months ago I got tagged in this ‘challenge’ where I have one of my best friends date you for a day!” He looked over at him, a smile on his lips. Jack lifted his head from his book, something about history, a smile on his lips, “Oh? Which one of our friends would you pawn me off on?” He said playfully. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to do it, so I haven’t given it any thought! I just thought it was funny, you with one of the guys from the-“

Their conversation was interrupted by Shitty who burst into the kitchen, “Did I hear that some lucky bastard is going to date Jack Zimmermann for a day? Because sign me the fuck up. I’ll do it.”

Bitty blinked, “Shitty, we weren’t going to do it-“

“I heard that part too, but who would pass up an opportunity to date NHL hunk Jack Zimmermann?”

Jack and Bitty looked at each other, having a silent conversation. After a moment Bitty plastered a smile on his face, “Sure, Shitty. Can you two do it next weekend? Saturday?” He looked between the two of them, “Does that work for both of y’all?” Both men nodded, Shitty much more enthusiastically than Jack. “Great!” Bitty grinned brightly at them, “I’ll get everything set up then.”

The following Friday night, Bitty sent a text to the people of the Haus: **YouTube video in progress so there are hidden cameras around for the day. Don’t do anything you don’t want me to see!** He was surprised by how okay everyone was with it, he was lucky to have these wonderful folks as his housemates. He also sat Shitty and Jack down on the couch, “Okay, you two, here are the rules.” He looked serious for a moment but then grinned, “There are none! Have fun! I’ll stay out of your hair all day. And it’ll go from the time you two wake up until we’re going to bed.” He smiled at them, “Any questions?”

Shitty raised his hand, “Can I kiss him?”

Jack looked back at him then raised an eyebrow over at him, “Don’t you do that already?”

Shitty snorted, “I just wanted permission, brah.”

Bitty playfully rolled his eyes, “If you feel the need to, Shitty.”

After that, the three went their separate ways. Or, at least, Jack and Bitty went to Bitty’s room and Shitty got ready to sleep on the couch. He had turned down the offers of a sleeping bag, or even sharing a bed with someone else in the Haus. Bitty tucked himself under Jack’s arm, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder so he could tilt his head up and look at him, “You’re sure you’re okay with this, honey?” He murmured, “Because we don’t have to-“ Jack leaned down and kissed him gently, “I’m sure, Bits. It’s only Shitty, there’s very little harm that he can do.”

Bitty curled impossibly closer, leaving no space in between them. If there was an Olympic sport for cuddling, Bitty would win (with Jack in a very close second). They fell into gentle conversation, Bitty reveling in the rumbling of Jack’s chest as he spoke until he drifted off to sleep, quite comfortable and content.

They were woken in the morning by Jack’s alarm going off. It was early but he and Bittle would sometimes go running together. Bitty hid his face in his pillow and let out a loud groan, “I don’t wanna.” He mumbled. Jack, who was already sitting up but still looked sleepy, yawned before saying, “You don’t have to. I’m going to get my boyfriend.” He said playfully.

In the early morning hours, Bitty forgot what was going on, and frowned, “But I- oh!” He smiled and burrowed further into the blankets, “Have fun, sweetpea. Take a camera with you. Tell Shitty to record some things too.” The end of his sentence was muddled with a very loud and impressive yawn. Jack smiled, shaking his head playfully, “Okay, Bits, I’ll see you later.” He kissed the only part of Bitty’s head that was sticking out of the blanket. Seeing Bitty when he woke up in the morning made Jack happier than he could ever properly express. In the morning Bitty was so soft, sleepy in a way that was so different from other times. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it, nor could he wait for the day he got to wake up to it every day.

Jack decided that he was just going to use his phone since he didn’t want to carry around a camera while he ran. He started recording then went down to the living room to wake Shitty up so they could run. He wasn’t dressed and ready to go just yet, but he knew it would take quite a bit of prodding to get Shitty up and moving.

Shitty groaned loudly, “Fucking hell, man, what time is it?” He rolled over at looked at his phone, flinching at the light, “It’s six!” He looked at Jack with eyes that were slits.

“Actually, it’s 6:11.” Jack corrected, “It’s Saturday, you know we go running on Saturdays.” Since the camera was on Shitty and not him, he winked. Shitty’s mouth fell open, “Jack Zimmermann, did you just _wink_ at me?” He gasped, “I’ll go running just for that alone. Gimme ten minutes.” He pushed himself up before moving sluggishly to his overnight bag, with that out of the way, Jack stopped recording and went back to Bitty’s room to get ready, quietly of course so he wouldn’t wake the other up. He put on his favorite (Bitty always says he hates them but the whole world knows that that’s a lie) pair of neon yellow sneakers, shorts, and a light hoodie. By the time he got downstairs, Shitty was ready to go, even if his eyes were half shut, his hair a mess but pushed out of his face with a red sweatband, “Brah, I’m not used to getting up this early anymore. Law student, remember?”

“Bitty says to bring a camera, I was just going to bring my phone.” 

“What does he expect us to do on a run this early?”

Jack shrugged, “I suppose we’ll find out. I’ll go slow, by the way. Since you’re so out of shape.” He went to the door and stepped out, it was obviously a challenge, “Hey! You take that back!” Shitty did wait a moment so that he could get a fantastic shot of Jack’s ass as he started to jog slowly since he was waiting for the other. Shitty then turned the camera on himself and winked dramatically before taking off after Jack.

They didn’t record too much on the run, Shitty being much more focused on keeping up with Jack. The conversation between them was easy, though by the end of the run Shitty had gone silent due to exertion, and so had Jack, as he usually relied on someone else to carry the conversation. When they did get back to the Haus, Jack recorded some of them stretching, which consisted of lots of chirping back and forth. By the time they got inside, it was quarter to eight. Both were covered in sweat, so showers were a must. They talked quietly for a moment, deciding that they might as well give the people something fun to watch, so they went into the bathroom together, knowing that Bitty had a camera hidden in the hall.

They had done this before, where one of them sat on the counter while the other one showered. When they had actually lived at the Haus and had adjoining bathrooms it had been easy because no one knew so no one could chirp them for it. In this case, it just meant that they were used to this dance and it was easy to fall back into it. Jack showered first but Shitty had stripped to his underwear and was sitting up on the counter. The two talking about Shitty’s classes and Jack’s teammates. When Jack was done, he moved the shower curtain enough with one hand to look out at Shitty, “Towel.”

“You’re so bossy, bet Bitty likes that.” Shitty tossed him his towel, which Jack caught easily with one hand, “Remind me why I miss living with you again?” Jack muttered as he let the curtain drop back into place. It was closed for only a second before Shitty opened it, “You miss living with me?” He asked very loudly. Jack barely reacted, even if his towel wasn’t quite wrapped around his waist yet, “Take your damn shower.” He had a small smiled on his lips to show that he wasn’t upset. He and Shitty switched places and the rest of their time spent together was comfortable, not unlike coming home.

During the day Jack and Shitty recorded each other doing things on their phones like chirping each other. Shitty took the most videos on his phone though, because he would come up behind Jack and kiss his cheek without warning, all while recording it. Of course, the cameras Bitty had set up also recorded what was going on, like the nap they took on the couch around one in the afternoon. Jack was sprawled out on the couch, laying on his back with his arms above his head where he was holding the book that he was reading when Shitty walked in and announced, “I’m tired, Jackabelle.”

Wordlessly, Jack dropped the arm that wasn’t pressed against the back of the couch so that Shitty could situate himself on top of Jack, one knee tucked in between his legs, the other one just on the edge of the couch while his head was tucked under Jack’s chin. One arm hung loosely off the couch but the other rested on Jack’s chest. Jack continued to read for a couple of minutes after Shitty had fallen asleep but soon set his book down (on Shitty’s back) and went to sleep as well. It was obvious from the ease of the whole scene playing out that it had happened before. They slept for about a half an hour, at one-point Nursey came walking in only to stop when he saw what was going on and slowly back out of the room.

True to his word, Bitty stayed out of their hair and the two were free to do what they wanted all day, which was laying on the couch together or working closely together. If people didn’t know them, they would probably assume that they two were dating, though the people who did know them knew that it was how they always acted together, just slightly more than usual.

At the end of the night, Shitty gave Jack a big kiss on the cheek and said, “Goodnight, Jack! It was an honor to date you.”

Jack smiled back, much more reserved than his counterpart, “Goodnight, Shits. I’m glad you got to be my boyfriend for the day.” They then parted ways and Jack went to Bitty’s room to sleep. He had his hand on the doorknob before he rushed back downstairs, where Shitty was lounging once again, eyes on the TV. Jack bent over the back of the couch and kissed Shitty’s cheek, “Night, Shits,” He said again before going back upstairs.

Shitty gasped, hand shooting up to touch his cheek, “Jack Zimmermann kissed me!” He shouted. Jack winced at the sound; he couldn’t believe that that was the man he decided was his best friend. He shook his head before walking into Bitty’s bedroom.

Bitty was already in bed, watching the door when Jack walked in, “Honey! Hi!” He sat up and held his arms out for Jack, “I know that it’s all over now but I hated that.” He pouted a little, “You were so close all day and I couldn’t do anything-“ Jack slid into bed and pulled Bitty into his arms, “Bits, you could’ve stopped it, or edited out you kissing me.” “But then it wouldn’t be authentic.” He argued, nose pressing into Jack’s neck where he breathed deeply, “Doesn’t matter now, you’re mine again.” Jack chucked and the noise vibrated through Bitty. He was happy here, even if he was upset that he hadn’t been able to spend the day with Jack.

Over the next week, Bitty edited the film which was quite the job since there were multiple cameras and many hours of footage to go over. At one point he texted both Jack and Shitty:

**My Boys**

I thought y’all were dating! You’re acting no different!

 **Jack** : We showered together.

I know you didn’t! You’ve told me about that before

 **Shitty** : But the people don’t know that! And we did act different! Don’t you see how often I kissed Jack on the cheek?! Jack even kissed me!!!

You do that anyway, Shitty! And it was a kiss on the cheek not a real kiss

 **Jack** : Bits, from experience with both of you, I can say that dating Shitty for a day was very similar to dating you. Dating you is better.

 **Shitty** : JACK!!! How dare you! I thought what we had was real!

…y’all really do act like you’re dating all the time

When Bitty finally uploaded the video nearly three weeks later, he was only a little bit grumpy that it was his most popular video.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this! Leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
